


Rivals: The Killjoys vs. The Youngbloods

by overcastskeleton



Category: All Time Low (Band), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Multi, so many references that you'll feel like a photo that's been overexposed.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: ri·valˈrīvəlnounplural noun: rivals1.a person or thing competing with another for the same objective or for superiority in the same field of activity......This fic is basically a gay ship mess of your favorite band members*Trigger Warning- drugs, alcohol, gayness, violence*





	1. 1. Meet the Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slpblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slpblue/gifts).



> I decided to post this story on this site. It was on my Wattpad account (overcastskeleton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Youngbloods get their first introduction to the Killjoys, who have hacked the BL/ind supporting website.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so I decided to move my fanfic from Wattpad to here, so enjoy.

It was just another normal Los Angeles morning; meaning it was smog filled and hot as hell.

The usual drone of the news reporter covered the sounds of the blaring horns from the cars stuck in the early morning traffic.

"I don't understand why you watch the news anyways." Andy plopped onto the couch beside Joe. "It's the same thing every day. Some natural disaster, something political and then to top it all off, some mass murder or terrorist act. What a great way to start every morning."

Joe rolled his eyes and turned the TV up. "I watch it to stay informed, to be educated. And most important of all, I watch it to see if Lord Voldemort has returned."

Andy grinned and grabbed his laptop off the coffee table. "Ten bucks says I can predict the next headline."

"Oh shut up." Joe playfully smacked Andy on the shoulder. "You just don't want me to be as smart as you, Mr. Computer Whiz." Joe teased.

"Yup, that's the reason. Not that I don't wanna hear the same monotonous voice go on and on about how messed up the world is." Andy typed some coding into his computer.

At that moment, Pete stumbled through the front door, burdened under a container with four cups of tea and a bag of vegan pastries.

"Hey Pete." Joe and Andy said at the same time.

"Hey guys." Pete said and handed them each a Styrofoam cup of tea. "Is Patrick still asleep?"

"Of course." Andy sipped his tea. "It's only nine in the morning."

Joe took a bite out of a pastry. "And I'm not waking him up, last time he threw pillows at me.

"I'll go wake him up." Pete volunteered. "He won't kill me."

Pete pushed the door to Patrick's room open slowly. He smiled at the sight of him, cute little Patrick all wrapped up in blankets and snoring quietly.

"Hey 'Trick." Pete shook his shoulder gently. "Wake up."

Patrick mumbled and turned onto his side. "Leave me alone." He sleepily pushed Pete's hand off of his shoulder.

"But I come bringing the gift of tea." Pete sat on the bed beside Patrick.

Patrick wrapped an arm around Pete's waist and pulled Pete towards him. "Cuddle with me for five more minutes."

"The door's open." Pete argued, brushing his hand against Patrick's.

"Then close it." Patrick said, squeezing Pete's hand.

Pete got up and closed the bedroom door, before climbing into bed and cuddling with Patrick.

"Now it's a good morning." Patrick rested his head on Pete's chest.

Pete rubbed Patrick's arm. "Mmhmm."

Patrick moved his head up to look at Pete, his hair tickled Pete's neck. "Did I hear you correctly? You brought me tea?"

"Well, technically, I brought everyone tea." Pete ran his hand over Patrick's arm. "But hey, if it gets you out of bed, I brought it just for you."

"My hero." Patrick grinned into Pete's shoulder.

"I try my hardest." Pete joked, looking at the clock on the bedside table. "And your five minutes are up."

Patrick groaned. "Fine." He rolled out of bed and shuffled towards the door. "You coming?"

Pete grinned and followed Patrick into the living room where their friends sat, oblivious to the moment the two shared.

"What's going on guys?" Patrick grabbed a cup and sat on the arm of the couch beside Andy.

Andy slid the computer over to Patrick. "You might wanna see this."

Pete leaned over Patrick's shoulder to look at the screen, and Patrick was painfully aware of the way Pete's breath tickled the back of his neck. "What is this?"

"This, _was_ BL/ind's website, but it's been hacked." Andy explained.

Pete and Patrick shared a look. "Why would anyone hack BL/ind's website?" Patrick asked.

"They call themselves Killjoys." Joe explained. "Apparently they're exposing BL/ind for corrupt activity."

"So this is some FSociety, Mr. Robot shit?" Pete raised an eyebrow.

"All the good BL/ind has done for the city and these so called Killjoys want to ruin everything." Joe muttered.

Pete bit his bottom lip. "And after everything that happened with Courtney and The Resistance, this city needs people like BL/ind."

"Well, we're not gonna sit back and let them destroy the only hope this city has." Patrick handed the computer back to Andy. "Can you trace the signal?"

"It won't be easy. Whoever these Killjoys are, they know what they're doing. It's heavily encrypted." Andy typed. "But I can crack it, gimme a couple hours and some death metal."

**> >>>>>**

Across the city in an abandoned, yet clean, warehouse, the Killjoys celebrated their victory.

"Great job Mikey." Gerard patted his brother on the back. "I knew you could do it."

"Well, I for one did not think so." Frank said, circling his lips around the top of a beer bottle. "So may I say that I am both thoroughly surprised and impressed."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "It wasn't as hard as it should have been. For a powerful organization, their security system sucks."

"Well, I'd rather have it be insanely easy than difficult." Gerard said.

"I'll drink to that." Ray said, holding up his cup of vodka.

The other three members agreed, clinking their cups and bottles together and emptying the contents down their throats.

"How long do you think it'll be before they find a way to take it down?" Frank asked, opening another bottle.

"Doesn't matter." Mikey shook his head. "I'll just put it back up again. People deserve to know what BL/ind is doing to them. They can't continue to live under the influence like sheep."

"Inspirational." Ray grinned. "Sometimes I wonder how Gerard became the leader and not you."

"Well." Mikey's face turned red. "I am the brains behind this operation."

Gerard drunkenly threw his now empty cup at Mikey. "Yeah, and I'm the balls. That's why we actually do things."

Frank chuckled. "Does that make me the dick?"

"Only if I can be the hole." Gerard winked.

"Can you please stop making innuendos?" Mikey asked. "Drunk or sober, I really don't want to hear them."

"Besides, you don't need to tell us all you're a bottom Gee. We already knew that." Ray put his feet up on the coffee table.

Mikey's computer made a series of pinging noises.

"What's that?" Gerard asked, looking at the small device.

Mikey pushed Gerard out of the way and knelt in front of his computer. "Someone cracked our encryption. They're trying to track us and get a reading on our location." His fingers were blurred as they quickly tapped the keys.

"Well, how close are they to actually getting it?" Gerard's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Shit!" Mikey leaned back against the couch. "They found us."

There was a collective groan from the other three men.

"Now what?" Ray asked.

Frank stood. "Isn't it obvious, we gotta move and now. I don't know who these guys are, but if they can break an encryption that Mikey wrote, then we're screwed."

"Wait, they're typing something." Mikey shushed everyone as words appeared across the screen.

**Greetings Killjoys. We come in peace.**

Everyone crowded around the computer. "What's it say?" Gerard whispered.

"Greetings Killjoys. We come in peace." Frank read. "What is this, E.T.?"

"Shut up." Mikey hissed and typed back a response.  **Who are you?**

**We are every old broken toy. We are everyone but no one. We are the kids you never loved. We are the car crash hearts, the poisoned youths. We are the Youngbloods.**

"The  _Youngbloods_?" Gerard repeated.

"They're typing again." Mikey shushed.

**Meet us on the roof of the tallest building on Ocean Avenue. Midnight, don't be late.**

"What do I say?" Mikey asked, looking up at Gerard. "I don't know about you guys, but I wanna meet any person that can break through my system."

"Anyone got a clue as to who these Youngbloods are?" Gerard paced the floor.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Tell them we'll be there." Gerard said.

Mikey typed the reply. "Done."

"Okay guys, we've got about twelve hours to dig up everything we can about them." Gerard said. "So look alive, sunshines."

**> >>>>>**

"What did they say?" Patrick asked.

**We'll be there.**

"They're coming." Andy said.

"Okay, call all contacts, we've got twelve hours to learn about these guys." Patrick stood.

"Even the Sinners?" Pete raised an eyebrow.

"Especially the Sinners." Patrick nodded. "Twelve hours guys, our time's running out."


	2. 2. Brendon Joins the SPP (Sinners Protection Program)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Killjoys seek out information on the Youngbloods from an interesting source. Patrick and Pete embark on a diplomatic mission to meet with Brendon Urie.

"So, did you find anything?" Gerard sat on the couch beside Mikey and put his feet up on Frank's lap.

Mikey looked over at his brother in annoyance. "Not much. But I can bet it was more than you've found."

"Hey." Gerard sipped from his mug. "You know I can't work effectively without a cup of coffee."

Frank tapped his tablet a couple times. "This is your third cup of coffee babe."

"The first one was to sober me up, the second one was for energy to get the third cup and this one is so that I can actually start working." Gerard said defensively, before taking a sip.

Frank chuckled under his breath. "Sometimes I think you love coffee more than me."

"Well, you're not wrong there." Gerard smiled into the coffee cup and cleared his throat. "Did anyone find anything on these Youngbloods?"

"Their names are Andy, Joe, Pete and Patrick." Ray walked into the room, balancing a laptop on his forearm. "I found a lot about them being linked to some secret organization hell bent on destroying the world."

"Which side were they on?" Gerard asked, shifting his feet on Frank's lap.

Frank shot him a warning glare and Gerard smiled back "innocently."

"I don't really know." Ray shrugged, dropping onto the chair across from them.

"I found something." Mikey sat up. "They're working with BL/ind. Well, not exactly helping them, but not stopping them either."

"So then maybe they were on the wrong side of that whole thing that happened in 2013." Ray suggested. "It would make sense if they're working with BL/ind."

"Or maybe they were on the right side of that incident and they're caught under BL/ind's influence." Frank suggested. "It wouldn't be the first time someone good was manipulated by bad advice, and it won't be the last."

"Ok, are there any contacts that we could call to get more info on them?" Gerard asked, shifting to sit with his legs criss-crossed. "Maybe Dr. Death?" He leaned his head on Frank's shoulder and sighed contentedly when Frank wrapped an arm around him.

"Or Courtney Love." Mikey turned his computer towards Gerard. "Remember her?"

"The leader of the Resistance?" Ray looked up. "Wasn't she working against them? You know, before she had a change in heart and came to the light side."

"Which is exactly why she would know the most about them." Mikey grinned.

Gerard set his coffee cup down on the table. "Good idea. Tell her to meet us at that coffee shop on 5th Street." He stood up and stretched.

"But you just drank coffee." Mikey protested, looking around for back up from his teammates.

"Coffee's a great idea." Frank agreed, mesmerized by Gerard's ass.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Fine, we'll go to that stupid coffee place."

**> >>>>>**

"So I was thinking." Patrick leaned against the bathroom door as Pete leaned over the counter to finish fixing his hair. "On the way back from meeting with the Sinners, we should get ice cream."

Pete looked over at Patrick and grinned. "Are you asking me on a date Patrick?" He teased lightly.

Patrick's face flushed scarlet. "No, I mean- we can just-"

Much to his relief, Pete interrupted Patrick's nervous rambling. "I'd love to."

Patrick smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Are you ready yet? You know how bitchy Brendon gets when we're late."

"You can't rush perfection." Pete brushed the blonde hair out of his face.

"You're already perfect." Patrick said softly. "But you need a haircut."

Pete shook his head, letting the shaggy blonde hair fall over his forehead once more. "Maybe you could give me one later, though it would require me to be shirtless, are you okay with that?"

Patrick's blush spread down to his neck at the sheer thought of Pete without a shirt. He cleared his throat. "I'm sure I'll be fine Pete."

Pete winked and Patrick literally felt himself burst into flames.

"Come on 'Trick, let's go make a deal with Satan." Pete grabbed Patrick's hand and pulled him out of the bathroom.

"We're meeting Brendon, be back in an hour." Patrick called as he was dragged out the door.

Andy looked at Joe as the front door slammed shut. "Do they think we're blind?"

"They must think so." Joe agreed. "They're totally fucking."

Andy nodded. "Peterick confirmed."

**> >>>>>**

"Ahh, Pete and Patrick." Brendon leaned back in his seat, his arms folded behind his head. "Just the guys I wanted to see."

"What a coincidence?" Pete said. "We wanted to talk to you too."

Brendon smirked gestured to the seats at the restaurant table. "Sit down. What can I help you with?"

"We need some information, you've got some good connections, and maybe one of them has what we need." Patrick sat across from Brendon.

The youngest of the three examined his leather jacket. "Yeah, I could ask around for you. But you boys know that I don't come cheap. You scratch my back, I scratch yours."

"What do you want?" Patrick leaned forward.

Brendon laced his fingers together and fidgeted with them nervously; his calm demeanor gone. "Well-"

Pete groaned and held his head in his hands. "Who'd you piss off this time?"

Brendon held his hands up defensively. "It wasn't me this time I swear! Ryan did it!"

"What did Ryan do?" Patrick asked.

Brendon lowered his voice to a whisper. "He pissed off Sykes."

"SYKES!" Pete yelled.

Brendon launched across the table and covered Pete's mouth with his hand. "Dude, shut the fuck up! He's got eyes everywhere!"

Pete pulled Brendon's hand from his mouth. "Tell us exactly what Ryan did, right now." He said, his voice deadly low.

"We were at some party, and you know Ryan, the bisexual mess that he is, sees a girl and he goes for her right." Brendon explained hastily. "Turns out, it was Sykes' girl the entire time. So Sykes catches them in his neighbor's pool-"

"How'd they end up there?" Patrick asked confused.

"Snuck out of the party." Brendon said, the rings on his fingers glittered in the light as he gestured wildly. "It was crazy dudes, champagne, cocaine, gasoline, everywhere. I swear I saw tentacles at one point-"

"Stay on topic!" Patrick said.

"Right. Anyways, so now Sykes' coming for our lives bro. You gotta let us crash with you, he'll back up if you take us in." Brendon pleaded. "I don't want to die. Our world can't afford it, they need more good looking people like me. The population is running out."

"If we take you in, you have to promise to get your sources to spill everything they know about the Killjoys to us before midnight." Pete compromised. "Deal?"

Brendon shook Pete's hand rapidly. "Yeah of course, Killjoys." He agreed.

Pete tossed him the spare key to the apartment. "You guys can crash there until we get a place big enough for all of us." He stood and Patrick copied his movements.

"Dude I owe you so much." Brendon said. "I'll get your info to you."

Patrick sighed as he and Pete walked out into the late afternoon foot traffic.

"What's wrong?" Pete asked, gently grabbing Patrick's hand.

"With four more guys in the house, we're never gonna be able to get some privacy." Patrick explained, disappointed.

"Well then." Pete squeezed Patrick's hand and pulled him closer against his side. "I guess we better make the most of this 'date.'" He smiled, making Patrick blush again.

"I think I have an idea on someone who can give us some information." Patrick said quietly. "You remember Courtney?"

"The bitch who literally tried to kill all of us?" Pete rolled his eyes. "How could I forget her?"

"Yeah that one, she's got connections all over too. And she's on our side now, I bet you she knows something." Patrick said, rubbing at the sweat that was already collecting on his forehead with his free hand.

"Patrick you smart beautiful man you." Pete squeezed Patrick's hand. "I'll shoot a text to Joe right now, he and Andy can go talk to her. Now, I heard it was rude to talk professions on a first date."

"Th-this is a date?" Patrick asked.

He sent a silent prayer to which ever God controlled awkward kids on first dates, that the hand holding Pete's wasn't sweaty.

"You're the one who asked me out, so you're the one who should know." Pete teased.

Patrick nodded. "It's a date." He said a little too quickly, making Pete chuckle. 

And in that moment, Pete and Patrick had never felt happier.


	3. 3. Hi, I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meetup we've been waiting for

"We come bearing ice cream." Pete announced as he and Patrick walked through the front door a few hours later.

Andy stood up. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "What happened to one hour?"

"There was traffic?" Pete shrugged.

"You walked." Andy said. "And why is Brendon saying he's moving in tonight?"

"Long story." Patrick said and handed Joe an ice cream cone. "Did you guys talk to Courtney?"

Joe nodded. "And as of now we've got less than an hour to brief you."

"Sorry guys, it won't happen again." Patrick sat down.

Joe swallowed the mouthful of ice cream. "Where were you guys?" He cast a sly grin at Andy.

They had both decided playing stupid and messing with Pete and Patrick was much more fun than telling the two they knew about them.

"Oh, we were talking-"

"Getting ice cream-" They said at the same time.

"Talking and getting ice cream." Pete amended.

Andy chuckled. "That was a long ice cream break."

"Well you know, we did walk." Patrick said quickly. "So, you were gonna brief us?"

Oh yes, Andy and Joe were going to milk this for all it was worth.

**> >>>>>**

"What time is it?" Patrick asked, running his fingers over the curved metal off his microphone knife.

Joe flipped a guitar pick shaped throwing knife. "Five minutes to midnight."

"They're not late yet." Pete scratched his initials into the concrete with his sword.

"You know what they say." Andy cleaned his quiver of arrows. "If you're early, you're on time. If you're on time, you're late."

"Then by those standards, I guess we're right on time." Gerard walked out from the shadows, followed by Frank, Mikey and Ray.

"Killjoys." Patrick said, slipping his knives into his pocket.

"Youngbloods." Gerard straightened his back, towering over Patrick. "You must be Patrick."

"Gerard." Patrick inclined his head in a cold greeting. "That blonde one over there, that's your brother Mikey." Patrick gestured to the taller boy behind Gerard. "Frank, your partner, and Ray."

"And your boyfriend over there with the dyed blonde hair that's Pete Wentz. Quite the lady killer." Gerard grinned, amused. "And Joe and Andy; I've read a lot about you."

"Looks like you guys did your research." Pete twirled his staff.

"Well, we had only the best looking into your background." Gerard gestured to Mikey.

It was safe to say that Pete stared a little too long at the one called Mikey Way. Maybe it was the way he confidently lounged against the edge of the roof, arms crossed over a t-shirt that read "Hackers Finger Faster." Was it bad that Pete was willing to test that theory?

Or maybe it was his pretty features that formed into a perpetual smirk. Seriously, Mikey didn't even try to look intimidating, just sat there grinning like an asshole. Even the four foot midget at least looked like he would kick you in the shin if you stole his step ladder.

"I thought you guys would be taller." Mikey spoke up, the damn smirk still on his face.

"Well, you need to lower your standards, cuz it's never getting any better than this." Pete replied, returning the smirk.

 _Asshole._  Mikey thought. He, of course noticed the way Pete was staring at him like some horny teenager, and he wasn't the only one.

Patrick stared down at his feet as Mikey and Pete continued to get lost in each other's eyes.

"Seems like we're going to be lowering them pretty far." Mikey shot Pete a flirtatious smile.

"Says the one traveling with a pissed off hobbit." Pete smirked. "What's the matter Frodo, someone steal your stepping stool?"

Frank muttered something and started towards Pete, his fingers itching to pull out the ray gun strapped to his waist.

Gerard grabbed Frank's hand and pulled him back to his side. "Not here Frankie." Gerard cautioned. "Not now."

"Listen to your boyfriend  _Frankie_." Pete teased.

"Stop." Patrick said quietly. "This isn't why we came here."

"He's right." Gerard agreed. "You called us here Stump, why?"

"You're working against BL/ind. We want to know why." Patrick said.

"They're the enemy." Gerard explained. "They're brainwashing you guys."

"They're actually helping this city, unlike you masked vigilante idiots that run around causing problems." Andy said.

"No, they feed you empty promises and you cling to them like children." Mikey quipped. "And they've got you under their spell."

"I'm sorry, how long have you been in L.A.?" Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Couple months." Ray answered, pulling the bandana that covered his face down.

"That's what I thought." Joe said. "You weren't here last year when the Resistance tore this town apart, and you definitely weren't here when BL/ind helped rebuilt it."

Mikey stepped forward. "People's lives are at stake-"

"Yeah?" Pete stepped towards him. "Well you're not helping them out by being here."

"BL/ind is lying to you, and you're an idiot if you can't see that." Mikey glared at Pete; his brown eyes blazed like fire.

They were now face to face, chest to chest. So close that Pete could even smell the faint remnants of cigarette smoke on Mikey's clothes.

"You're the idiot if you think putting BL/ind down will help this city." Pete hissed. "And you're an idiot for trying to stop the one thing that could give this place a second chance."

Mikey roughly shoved Pete back into Patrick. Heavy breathing filled the air as weapons were drawn. The tension was visible as both sides stared down the other, waiting for someone to make the first move. The move that would start a war.

"This was a bad idea." Gerard said, trying to be diplomatic. "And it seems like you guys were expecting a fight."

"No." Patrick shook his head, his hands wavering as he held the hook shaped knife in front of him. "I didn't come for a fight. But if you pull that trigger, and start this battle, I can promise you I will fight to the end."

The tension thickened, as all eyes went to Gerard, waiting for him to do something,  _anything_.

"Stand down." Gerard said, putting his gun back into the holster. "Stand down." He repeated louder.

"Stay out of our way, or the next time we meet, you won't be leaving in one piece." Pete said between gritted teeth.

"That a threat?" Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"A promise." Pete's gaze intensified.

"Let's get out of here." Joe recommended. "Before Pete manages to screw something else up."

Patrick nodded and grabbed Pete by the back of his jacket, pulling him away from Mikey; Pete was the first to look away.

Gerard waited for the other four men to leave the rooftop, before whirling to face his brother. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Mikey asked, staring at his ray gun.

"Were you trying to have a 'Who can be the biggest asshole' contest?" Ray hissed. "Jesus, Mikey, you could have gotten us killed."

Mikey shrugged. "Sorry?"

"'Sorry?' You pretentious asshole!" Frank yelled.

"I couldn't help it, that kid was egging me on." Mikey shouted back. "There's something about him..."

"Yeah, he's just as much of a dick as you are." Gerard muttered under his breath. "No wonder there was all that sexual tension."

"Whatever." Mikey rolled his eyes. "Now what?"

"It's obvious. Protect this city." Gerard stood on the edge of the roof, staring down at the lights below. The pale moon highlighted his red hair and sharp features, making him look like some rebellious fallen angel. "No matter what it takes. Even if it means making a couple enemies."


	4. 4. An OTP and a NO-TP

While our heroes met on Ocean Avenue, another meeting was taking place across the city.

"I didn't think you were going to show." Dr. Death wheeled his wheelchair into the pool of light.

Courtney crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course I would. Cuz I have something that you'll be interested in."

Dr. Death chuckled. "Your kingdom has fallen, princess. The Resistance is over, what could you possibly have to offer me?"

"You underestimate me." Courtney smiled and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "While it's true the Resistance didn't pan out the way I hoped-"

"With your girls murdered and the Youngbloods saving the day? I've gotta say, that was a real plot twist." Dr. Death raised an eyebrow.

Courtney shot him a cold look. "Yes. Thank you for the reminder, doctor."

"Anytime." He said in a very asshole way.

Courtney walked around the room; her high heels clicked against the stone floor. "I'm offering you a chance for power."

"Yes, because we both know how well your power plays have worked before." Dr. Death interjected.

"I aligned myself with the wrong people back in 2013." Courtney admitted. "But you and I together, we could be unstoppable."

"There's a flaw with your idea. Well, two flaws actually. The Youngbloods and the Killjoys will shut you down the moment they know what you're up to." He pointed out.

Courtney scoffed. "Oh please, they're too busy fighting each other over BL/ind. I'm surprised they haven't destroyed each other yet."

Dr. Death leaned back in the chair. His fingers drummed on the arm rest. "So you're playing both sides? Uncovering info to make them hate each other more."

Courtney nodded proudly. "Eventually, we'll start a war so big that BL/ind won't even be a priority to either of them. And we'll go in and take over, simple as that."

"I'm impressed." Dr. Death said. "What do you have on them so far?"

Courtney's smile widened. "That, my friend is classified intel. Only open to those who are on the team."

Dr. Death huffed. "I like insurance, I need to be sure this won't flop. Or that you won't turn on me."

Courtney leaned closer to him. "Why would I ever do anything to jeopardize my rise to the top?"

Dr. Death grinned and leaned his forehead towards Courtney's. "Then I guess I'm all in." He pressed his lips to hers.

"It'll be nice working with you." Courtney whispered and smiled into the kiss.

**> >>>>**

Patrick stalked into the apartment, Pete hot on his trail.

"Patrick." Pete chased after him. "Patrick what's-"

He was interrupted by Patrick slamming the door to his room in his face.

"Wrong?" Pete ran his through his hair. He turned around to face his friends.

Andy dropped his crossbow onto the couch. "You're an idiot, you know that right?"

Pete threw his hands up into the air. "I don't even know what I did."

"You practically undressed another guy right in front of him, Pete." Joe yelled. "Right in front of him!"

"He's already so insecure about himself and you made it ten times worse by having eye sex with Mikey Way!" Andy's voice rose to a shout.

He looked like a father whose first born son had been hurt by another guy. He looked like he was out for blood.

"I was not having eye sex with Mikey Way!" Pete protested.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I'd bet my life that if we weren't there you would have ripped that stupid t-shirt off of him and done a lot more than stare."

"I've gotta know where he got that shirt from." Andy said quietly.

Joe glared at Andy. "That's not the point, Andy, and Pete, you hurt him." Joe said quietly. "You really, really, hurt him."

Pete paced the floor, staring at his converse clad feet. "I know, I messed up." He groaned. "What do I do?"

Joe put a hand on Pete's shoulder. "Go talk to him, apologize, and reassure him."

Pete sighed and nodded. "You're right."

"I usually am." Joe smirked and shoved Pete towards Patrick's room. "Go."

Pete walked out of the room, thinking of a way to dig himself out of the whole he created.

Andy leaned against the wall. "Aw, our OTP had their first fight."

"They grow so fast." Joe nodded.

"So uh, Peterick or Petekey?" Andy asked.

Joe raised an eyebrow towards Andy. "I'm obviously Peterick A-F."

"I like to keep my options open." Andy admitted. "This should be very interesting."

**> >>>>>**

"Patrick." Pete mumbled, knocking on the door softly.

"Leave me alone." Patrick muttered and buried himself deeper into the mountain of covers he had assembled on his bed.

"Please, I need to talk to you." Pete pleaded.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." Patrick snapped.

At that moment, Pete's patience had dried out. He tried twisting the doorknob and to his surprise, it was unlocked.

"Your door wasn't locked." Pete entered the room and shut the door behind him. "You wanted me to come after you."

Patrick sat up. "No, I didn't lock it because I knew you would and I didn't feel like getting up to unlock the door when you did."

His hair stuck up at random angles and Pete couldn't help but notice just how cute he looked in that moment.

"Smart." Pete chuckled and moved towards Patrick slowly. "It's what I like about you."

"Yeah well, I'm not smarter than some stupid blonde hacker." Patrick stared at his hands.

Pete inwardly sighed. He could see the hurt on Patrick's face, yet he didn't really know what to say to make it better. Honestly he felt like if he said one wrong word, the world would explode.

"Yeah well, hacker's aren't really my type. And neither are fake blondes." Pete said, though the words seemed like just verbiage to him.

He really didn't believe them.

And by the look on Patrick's face, he didn't believe it either.

"It's okay." Patrick mumbled. "He's good looking, he's probably the greatest hacker in L.A., and he's funny and can be an asshole." His voice dropped to a whisper. "He's everything I'm not."

Pete looked at Patrick for a moment. "Bullshit." He said.

"What?" Patrick met his eyes, confused.

"Bull. Shit." Pete repeated. "So what you're not some stupid asshole hacker kid. You're Patrick freaking Stump. You're smart, you're deep, you're hilarious."

Pete gently ran his hand through Patrick's disheveled hair. His fingers carefully brushed over Patrick's features and came to rest on his chin; rough finger pads against baby soft skin.

"And you're good looking, you're adorable." Pete whispered. "So yeah, you're not like him at all, and I like it."

Patrick watched nervously as Pete's eyes flickered to his lips and met his eyes again. He wanted nothing more than for Pete to close the distance and press his lips against his. He'd imagined what it would feel like for years, and maybe now he'd finally get to experience it.

Pete's breath hitched in his throat and he lost control at the sight of Patrick nervously biting his bottom lip. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Patrick's.

 _The kiss was messy,_  a clash of lips and teeth. Patrick's hands wrapped around Pete's shoulders and pulled him closer.  _The kiss was needy_ , they both grabbed at each other, fingers gripping onto clothing as their bodies pressed together in a tangled inferno.

Pete's fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they explored Patrick's body. His calloused fingers gently caressed the skin on Patrick's waist, making Patrick moan quietly.

Pete swore he never heard a sound more beautiful; it made him groan and pull Patrick closer to him.

Patrick pulled away, eventually, hair even more unruly and lips bruised. He stared up at Pete, green irises completely swallowed by the pupil.

Pete stared back at Patrick, his chest heaving.

Meanwhile, Andy and Joe stood with their ears pressed against the door.

"Sounds like more than talking is happening in there." Andy whispered.

"I told you they would have their first kiss by now." Joe gloated. "I won the bet."

"Fine, fine. How much do I owe you?" Andy asked, fishing out his wallet.

"Twenty bucks."

Andy slapped the bill into Joe's hand. "I bet they'll be out of the closet before the end of next week."

"You're on."


End file.
